<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Reports by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858570">Mission Reports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso'>supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. <br/>Except Anakin gets sidetracked and Obi-Wan doesn't mind surprisingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission Reports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Is there something more useless than writing mission reports?, Anakin muses, staring blankly at the datapad in one hand, chin in the artficial one. It's the same question he's been asking himself ever since he turned thirteen and went on his very first mission, at the end of which he was expected to fulfill the complete duty of a Jedi by writing down a detailed summary of what came to pass during the operation - he hated every single minute spent racking his brains for the right words that seemed to elude his head like a quarantined facility. To this time, at the age of almost twenty-two, he's found many answers (the war they're fighting holds a big, bright neon sign with word <em>useless</em> stamped over it) and while writing a report could have, maybe, if he really wants to be magnanimous, a sliver sense of purpose, it all goes to waste because it also falls under the categories of boredom, impracticability, complexity and in general requires more tolerance than Anakin is genetically predisposed with, as it's been brought to his attention, countless times, more than he cares to keep track of, that he tends to be rather succint and frugal even for a summary, let alone occasionally inappropriate - it's no coincidence that Obi-Wan has to proof-read every text before sending it to the Council, to the point that once Anakin even tried the impossible by suggesting in vain that they could accomplish a better management of time, beneficial to both of them, if the most competent, talented, patient Jedi Master of the Order wrote it by his own hand instead of going through multiple sessions of arguments, corrections and more arguments. Anakin would never admit it to any living soul because he has the reputation to protect, but it stands to reason Obi-Wan's refusal for he, Anakin, must be suffering from a severe mental illness if he ever accepts to do Ahsoka's chores in her stead. </p>
<p><br/>
<strong>In a desperate attempt to apprehend the fugitive, Master Kenobi deemed necessary to appropriate a parked vehichle-</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Anakin stops typing and has to silence with a groan Obi-Wan's voice in his brain telling him to write these karking things as soon as possible to not compromise memory. Though equipped with a solid alibi this time, he can't remember the specifics about the borrowed speeder for the life of him, aside from it being a battered, decadent, obsolete model in a seriously dreadful colour and with just one half of a seat, that rose into the air traffic and after their target out of some sort of miracle. Leave it to Obi-Wan to pick the worst possible choice among a long series of definitely more suited selection. </p>
<p><br/>
<strong>-to appropriate a parked, acid green aircraft and went in his pursuit, executing a clever demonstration of daredevil piloting skills.</strong>
</p>
<p> <br/>
That has been some marvellous driving on Obi-Wan's part, Anakin can state this with absolute honesty even though he was almost passed out in the space where the non-existent passenger seat should have been. For all that he complains about flying being reserved for droids, his Master is incredibly well-versed in this spectacular zoom-and-dodge technique that had made Anakin a little bit queasy and ecstatic at the same time. If he hadn't been on the verge of bleeding to death and ready to throw up his intestines on the already disgusting speeder floor, Anakin could have kissed the other man all over the stupid bearded face right there and then - a far better ending than losing consciousness at the end of the hunt and then spending close to forty hours under the vigilant care of the healers. <br/>
Actually, Anakin thinks in a moment of foolish amusement, that's exactly how the scene should have played out and what he should write in his statement. </p>
<p><br/>
<strong>At the end of the reckless high-speed chase through the manufactured sky of the planet, drunk on adrenaline and content for another successful mission, Master Kenobi grabbed the face of his remarkably good-looking companion, heedless of the smudges of blood on his pale cheek, and smashed their mouths together for all the bystanders to see.  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Anakin chuckles. Now, that's really interesting. He would pay an insane amount of money he doesn't have to spy the moment when any member of the Council, bonus credits if it's Mace Windu or Master Yoda, reads this recounting of the mission, to witness a couple of jaws dropping to ground at their impeccable, faithful pupil going finally nuts, and then turn back in time because he'd like to keep his place in the Order - consequences for Obi-Wan wouldn't be much dire: the Councilors would find a way to blame Anakin for corrupting one of their best Jedi even if their precious colleague stood up suddenly from his seat and kissed the Knight in the middle of the High Chamber. </p>
<p><br/>
Well, truth to be told, Anakin can understand them: in spite of the sporadic occasions where Obi-Wan shows off all of his infuriating nature, the readhead is precious indeed and him caught without warning by the desire of making out with his former charge, or anyone else for that matter, under the scrutiny of superflous eyes, is inconceivable. He wouldn't be running for Bore of the Year, if he didn't repress every single ounce of spontaneity and emotion until a more proper time and place. Or at all. </p>
<p><br/>
Anakin deletes the last part. </p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Finally alone, inside the Halls of Healing, Master Kenobi cradled Knight Skywalker's cheek lovingly, caressed the wrinkled end of the scar under his eye on an otherwise flawless skin, and leaned in, blue-green eyes invisible behind the closed eyelids, to kiss him senseless for all the lost opportunities. </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Aaand delete. As if Obi-Wan would take the initiative - there are more chances of seeing Count Dooku worm his way inside the quarters and beg forgiveness for the severed arm. They've been dancing around each other and the topic for months now; on an unspoken level, Obi-Wan must be aware of Anakin's feelings and Anakin knows that Obi-Wan feels, well, something romantic about him in return, but neither of them seems intent on changing the situation, the former probably guilty because of the Code and content in his shot at martyrdom, the latter - Anakin - miserable for the intensity of the sentiment that shouldn't be that strong or caged in his chest.</p>
<p><br/>
Between the two, anyway, Anakin is more likely to man up and confess one of these days. Or throw caution to the wind, back the other man into a wall and smack their lips together no question asked. Even in front of the whole Council if it's on a particularly bad day, at least he would deserve the punishment. </p>
<p><br/>
Anakin shakes his head, moving the datapad from the organic hand to the mechanic one. No, he says to himself, hating the depressing turn that his thoughts are taking, he would never do that and the fact that it would cause more than one aneurysm is just a secondary factor - he can merely bear a platonic rejection when Obi-Wan gets all closed off after the line between their usual bantering and awkward flirting becomes blurry. The idea of a real rejection is enough to make his heart shrink painfully. </p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Alone, inside the Halls of Healing, Knight Skywalker finally got his head out his arse and, against all odds, putting aside his cold Jedi persona and sense of duty for once, Obi-Wan didn't reject him and kissed him back with equal fervour. </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Still unlikely, but definitely more plausible in the realm of possibilities, Anakin reflects, feeling slightly stupid for indulging his overactive imagination. Not that it's much different than the myriad of times he's limited himself to just envision the sensation of beard against cheek, the velvety touch on his skin, and most of those times don't even require a disastrous input, a hormone-fuelled response or a trip in the medbay, but just a simple, adorable expression on those stoic features is enough to make Anakin's heart swell with fondness, beat faster and cheer on a hopeless action that unfailingly never--</p>
<p><br/>
"C'mon, Anakin, writing reports is not that bad" comments Obi-Wan. </p>
<p><br/>
Who should be somewhere else. </p>
<p><br/>
Startling Anakin. </p>
<p><br/>
So much, in fact, that datapad slips out of his oddly clumsy fingers, despite any attempt to hold it, and tumbles to the ground flickering on and off. </p>
<p><br/>
For a handful of seconds everything seems still, eerily silent, his own heart included, then a feeble ping, coming from the shelf near the window, where Obi-Wan always put down his own datapad, signals the demise of Anakin Skywalker, passable Jedi Knight and idiotic human being. </p>
<p><br/>
The report-- he's sent it to-- no, that's-- <em>karking hells!</em><br/>
"Don't" Anakin protests, expierincing a surge of crippling panic that only gets worse with every step closer to the window as Obi-Wan ignores him completely, resembling a ravenous beast smelling fresh blood, where blood stands for Anakin's folly laid bare to see. </p>
<p><br/>
Anakin is tempted to Force Pull the datapad to himself and run away, preferably on some distant planet where he can shove the device inside a volcano; contrary to what others may believe, he thinks through the implications of his ideas, maybe not just as thoroughly due to the necessity of acting fast, but he really does and this instance is not an exception - without wasting any more time, he does it, but instead of ending up between his hands, en route for the intended destination, the datapad hits Obi-Wan's arm and the momentum is enough to send it on the floor just like its counterpart. </p>
<p><br/>
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolds, reprimands about the misuse of the Force and mistreatment of Temple equipment already forming on his thin lips. </p>
<p><br/>
The rule-breaker in question, though, has no intention to stick around and witness the inevitable disaster; he scrambles to his feet, regarding the datapad with a last heated glare, as if it personally betrayed his trust by refusing to cooperate, before resorting to next part of the plan, i.e. get the kriff out the room. </p>
<p><br/>
It's all giant karking mess, the Jedi complains in his head, walking fast and ignoring the polite nods he receives in the corridor from fellow Knights and some Padawans in lieu of salutes. He didn't hear the door opening and closing, Obi-Wan entering until it was devastatingly late, too caught in his... what? How can one call what he just did? Daydreaming? Embarrassing himself? A successful attempt at self-imposed exile? What? </p>
<p><br/>
One thing is certain: he has a new reason to hate reports. </p>
<p><br/>
It's not much later, maybe thirty minutes, that Obi-Wan finds him, curled up on the floor in a secluded section of the Archives, a discarded holobook on edible plants glowing next to his leg, while contemplating the lifelong mission of renaming the Unknown Regions with something more fitting for when he'll be finished with the complete exploration of the uncharted territories of the galaxy and they won't be unknown anymore - a reliable ship, a good purpose and a bazillion of broken droids to kill time are everything he needs to live a peaceful life, away from any source of potential embarrassment, the Temple, and Obi-Wan - away from his Master's opinion on Anakin's inadequacy. </p>
<p><br/>
"I saw your briefing" the older Jedi says, lowering himself on the floor with the same extraordinary grace he does everything else. </p>
<p><br/>
If Anakin has to be honest (and right now his addled brain is bent on the reasearch of any possible sign of bad news, therefore honesty is probably the farthest thing passing though his mind) he can't read Obi-Wan's expression, which is the norm, so he shouldn't be that worried, but he is anyway because he doesn't know if it's Obi-Wan's fault for being more unreadable than usual or if it's his own brain experiencing failures. </p>
<p><br/>
"Master, it was a joke, really" he tries, cringing internally for the weak sound of his voice and all the counterattacks forming in his head at this lame excuse, first and foremost the debacle with the datapad. Or the mad escape. </p>
<p><br/>
Obi-Wan nods. "Yes, your texts usually are" he says and Anakin can feel a stare burning two holes on the side of his own face, but he won't ever be able to look the other man in the eyes anymore, not even to send a dirty stare in his direction. "You've been rather scarce of details, there's an incomprehensible time jump at the end and I wouldn't send it to the Council for obvious reasons," he lists the same way he always does, a brief pause that promises more mistakes to come, "but I like it" the Jedi Master just adds, speaking freely as if he's discussing the latest model of holopad on the market. </p>
<p><br/>
Anakin, who was fully expecting an exhaustive list of corrections and wrongdoings, after a lecture or ten about the sacred duty of a Jedi, the Code and everything else burned on the walls of his head since age twelve, is stunned - snapping his head high to meet Obi-Wan's gaze, it's possible that he hits the head against something, quite possibly a shelf, but the pain goes mainly unnoticed, because really who cares about pain when... when... "What?" he mumbles unintelligibly, reflecting with absolute adherence the stampede happening in his skull. </p>
<p><br/>
"Actually, I think you should live up to Knight Skywalker's actions" Obi-Wan says casually, a small smile tugging the corner of the lips, as if he hasn't just broken a brain with this heartless combo. </p>
<p><br/>
"What?" Anakin repeats and it's possible that his voice comes out more like a squeak, but, again, he can't be sure because he's dreaming and soon he will wake up and Obi-Wan will be nudging his foot with a kick. Except no, it can't be a dream - not even dreams are this surreal, with an Obi-Wan so nonchalant inviting him to kiss. Because that's what his confusing friend is asking, right? "I don't think I understand" he admits, not remembering another circumstance and tone more uncertain. </p>
<p><br/>
Obi-Wan's smile reaches his eyes, crinkling the skin near the corners - as much as Anakin can sense the usual ball of emotions stuck between stomach and throat treathening to implode if he doesn't look away, his eyes, like two magnets, are attracted by the unsual sight. Obi-Wan has always a good-natured friendly expression on his face, sparing tiny upturns of lips when something pleasant happens or to greet strangers and friends alike, but he's rarely so unguarded, especially now in wartime, and Anakin feels morally compelled to not waste such an apportunity. </p>
<p><br/>
"I must say that I'm quite confused too on why you wanted the Council to know about your newfound passion for narrative" he says, starting slow and gaining more confidence at the immediate groan coming from his right. "I bet they would be supportive if you promise to keep it out of the official documents" he continues, as Anakin's heart is occupied with a series of flips in his stupid chest. </p>
<p><br/>
What the karking hell is happening? Why hasn't Obi-Wan already begun with his monologue? Is he making fun of him? No, he would never do that, not when the dear Code and their job are involved. And well, Anakin's feelings. Which brings him again the starting point.</p>
<p><br/>
"It's rude to kick a man while he's down, don't you know?" Anakin asks, feigning offence and learning all over again that he doesn't mind one bit if it's responsible for Obi-Wan's heart-swelling expression, or with the bond between them literally singing as when they're back to back in battle. He has no inkling of what  is happening, where they are headed with this conversation, the polished accent and the line of warmth at his left side the only things keeping tethered to the moment, but it's a good sensation. </p>
<p><br/>
Obi-Wan parries the playful punch intended for his shoulder without effort and traps it in his calloused hands. "I could take you to the Halls of Healing, if you need a pick-me-up" he says, visibly satisfied by his own cleverness, fighting against a crooked grin that risks to turn into a full-on laugh that would ruin the smug effect. </p>
<p><br/>
Anakin groans again, scandalized and delighted by the terrible line at the same time. This is the man, Anakin considers, shaking his head a little with affection, who he'd move mountains for - sanctity complex, insurmountable stubborness and atrocious pick-up lines included. </p>
<p><br/>
"This is not how I imagined this conversation going" Anakin confesses, a flush warming his cheeks and creeping down his neck: Obi-Wan is not simply flirting - that's not flirting, the youger Jedi assures himself, feeling as if a cloud of laughing gas has taken the command of his brain - he's shamelessly hitting on him! </p>
<p><br/>
Obi-Wan just shrugs. "You can always change it in the next report" he says, thumb ghosting over Anakin's flesh knuckles.</p>
<p><br/>
Anakin fakes a laugh. "It depends on the finale" he replies after a respectable pause to not give away his eagerness, sure that the sweat beginning to cover the palm of his hand is kindly seeing to it. Obi-Wan Kenobi hitting on Anakin Skywalker - this will always be his favourite story if the ending mirrors the new expectations. </p>
<p><br/>
"About that" Obi-Wan starts, angling the body more towards his companion, never breking the grip around the hand in his lap, "you have two options."<br/>
Anakin swallows, a sudden weird feeling twisting in his belly. He doesn't dare speak, just waits for what promises to be the turning point. </p>
<p><br/>
"You can choose to ignore everything" explains Obi-Wan, clearing his throat, halfway between seriousness and light-heartedness. "If it makes you uncomfortable or feel under any semblance of pressure, we can forget this whole situation ever happened and never talk about it again." </p>
<p><br/>
Hand in hand, face to face, eyes meeting eyes, Anakin can recognise the chance of having a way out if he needs it, and beneath that Obi-Wan's own insecurities about allowing something with a friend, a Jedi and a former apprentice all rolled into one. "Is what you'd prefer?" he hears himself say, the constant lump in his throat modulating his voice in a sober style. </p>
<p><br/>
If his brain hadn't been actively trying to not shut down since the fall of the datapad and the consequent ping of doom, Anakin would be deciding on which ship to steal for his prolonged mission at the far end of the galaxy map as he waits for the umpteenth most important answer of his life. He discovers that, even now, he can't tear his gaze away from Obi-Wan's face. </p>
<p><br/>
"No" the older Jedi only says, voice soft, probably not even fully aware of the impact of this admission on his younger friend. </p>
<p><br/>
"Good" Anakin comments, elated as his heart attempts to spill out of the body through the esophagus; also, there's must be something wrong with the lungs as well, because it's suddenly harder to breathe. He swallows. "The second option?" he forces himself to speak in a calm manner. </p>
<p><br/>
Obi-Wan's lips curl mischievously. "Well, as someone elegantly put it, the second options consists of getting a head out of an arse."</p>
<p><br/>
Unable to contain the smile one second longer, Anakin beams. "Here?" he asks, but he couldn't care less honestly: he'd kiss Obi-Wan everywhere and anytime, in their quarters, on the ship surrounded by their clones, in front of the Council, on the kriffing HoloNet for everyone to see, even at risk of his position in the Order, if the consequences would fall solely on himself. </p>
<p><br/>
"Let's stick to plausibility, dear one" the source of his expanding chest says, a sort of anticipation flooding the bond from both ends, "we both must dying to remain in the medbay for more than strictly necessary."</p>
<p><br/>
Purposefully misinterpreting the slight jab at Anakin's choice of scenario, the Knight tries another fruitless slap that suffers the same fate as the previous one. "Master" he purred, a lascivious smile plastered on his face, eyelids seductively half-closed, "you planning to make it last, uh?" </p>
<p><br/>
A thin-lipped Obi-Wan looks away for a handful of seconds and clears his throat, only to return on Anakin with an expression difficult to read, but resembling the same as when he finds something funny and protocol keeps him from laughing. Surely sensing the bit of self-consciousness that Anakin is not quick enough to conceal, he squeezes the captured hands and leans in conspiratorially. "You showed me your new skill set and I'll show you mine" he whispers, even a bit drily considering the implication of the statement, but it goes straight to Anakin's groin. </p>
<p><br/>
Anakin is rarely shocked by Obi-Wan by now, after over a decade of cohabitation and a bond that doesn't quite connect their souls only practically, but the younger Jedi has never seen the other man like this. His pulse accelerates and he's starting to feel too warm under the tunics, like why are they so high-necked anyway?, and there's an impressive disturbance going on in his pants. </p>
<p><br/>
"Oh well" resumes Obi-Wan when it gets clear that Anakin is not going to add anything remotely coherent aside from a spluttering mumble that ends up with him open-mouthed and overwhelmed. "It seems I have to take matters into my hands" he says, promising things, good things, with that sharp tongue of his, while Anakin is just few cells away from turning into an amoeba, reduced to nod and think an embarrassingly eager <em>please!</em> that fortunately never leaves his head just because his vocal chords are useless. </p>
<p><br/>
Oh. Useless. That's another answer for his earlier, lifetime, question. Except now he has the presentment that reports will always have a special place in his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Obi-Wan nudges Anakin's foot to wake him up :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>